


[Podfic] Blessings

by accrues



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Brooklyn, Bucky Barne's Metal Arm, Continuing Education, Dancing, Disability, Drawing, Food, Loki is a good pal, M/M, New York City, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recovery, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Soft Stucky, Therapy, the first person to correctly guess all the cameos in the story gets a prize, the frostmaster is brief but very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: At last, the shape of life after everything had begun to come into focus. Bucky and Steve consider the next steps, and some friends come to visit.





	[Podfic] Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754593) by [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault). 



Length: 00:42:52  
Music: Count Your Blessings - Mattiel (I manipulated it a bit for the paragraph breaks because what I wanted doesn't exist in the original).  
Art by [lucidnancyboy](https://lucidnancyboy.tumblr.com/) and edited for the cover by me. The original is much better, go find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059855).

Download and stream on Google Drive as an [.mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15fupTGiN9ynCPBnY8Ruc5JlMyFhSna1q/view?usp=sharing) [41.8MB] or download as an [.m4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zXO0tR8T_f4c1pgQdkLa5pH86w9PgtlQ/view?usp=sharing) [41.7MB].


End file.
